Chocolate or Men?
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Written for Denial Team Fest. Prompt: Jess, the eternal question-chocolate or men.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chocolate or Men?

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Only for fun, nothing made as I don't own primeval or the characters.

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Prompt: Deinonychus_1 prompted: Jess, the eternal question-chocolate or men.

Author's Note: Probably not what was envisioned. I could have gone several different ways. I do want to point out that Jess is incredibly thin, and her thinking she's fat is silly. Eating disorders are serious, and it is not my intention to offend anyone or make light of them. There is way too much media pressure on being thin, in America, anyway. This is just a silly fic, meaning no harm.

Words 1056

Chocolate or Men?

Jess hummed happily, browsing through the short skirts. She had an arm full of clothes, and kept picking more.

"I don't want to be here all day," said Abby, "Maybe you should start trying some of that mountain on."

Jess giggled, and nodded, lugging the clothes to a dressing room.

A few minutes later, Abby heard Jess groan. "I don't understand it. None of these are fitting."

Abby chuckled. "It's the chocolate Jess."

"No. I refuse to believe it. I'm not...fat."

"No, you're not, but you are putting on a pound or two."

"Really? Why didn't you say something?"

"It's not that bad, Jess. If you're upset just cut back."

"On chocolate? Are you insane?"

Abby laughed. "Either that or work out."

"Ugh. Maybe I'll just get a bigger size."

"Sure, that works. Of course, if you keep eating chocolate, and not working out your sizes will keep going up."

"You are saying I'm getting fat."

Abby chuckled. "No, but if you continue to eat without being careful, you will."

Jess frowned, staring at the mirror. "I'll just get a bigger size, for now."

The next morning, Becker came in, tossing a chocolate bar to Jess. "Do you have an ulterior motive?"

"What?" he asked.

"Are you feeding me chocolate to get me fat, so no man will ask me out?"

Becker laughed. "That would be pretty devious." He smirked. "Not a bad idea."

Jess frowned. "It's working," she said, then added quietly, "On you too."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Becker chuckled and left, leaving Jess sadly thinking.

The next few days, Becker noticed that Jess was not ripping into her chocolate and stuffing her face.

"You OK?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Um...you aren't eating your chocolate,'" he said, noticing in alarm that there were several bars stacked up on her desk. "Should I be worried?"

"Yes, you should. Your plan to fatten me up and keep me single is not working."

Becker grimaced. "You...have a date?"

"Not yet, but I will. I am working out, drinking water, and eating healthy. Oh, and no more chocolate."

Becker gasped. "Who are you? Where's the real Jess?"

She chuckled, and looked at him. "I'm fine, thank you, but no longer sucking chocolate up like a vacuum cleaner."

''But you're so cute doing that."

She giggled.

"So, why the 'no' on chocolate?"

"I want to get fit."

Becker grimaced again. "For who?"

Jess studied the Captain's face. His interest was appealing. "No one...in particular, except..."

"Who!" he demanded.

Jess giggled. "You're jeal...," she started to say, then saw Becker's frown, and changed words, "awfully interested, Becker."

Becker glared. "Who is he?"

She laughed. "No one, Becker. I meant that I'm doing this for me."

"Really?"

"Really," she said, butterflies in her stomach. Maybe he'd finally make a move.

"Good," he said, turning and walking away.

Jess sighed. As usual, he was gone and she was alone, single, and getting fat.

She continued dieting and working out, and had dropped a dress size. The plus to this was now she needed smaller clothes.

After shopping, she decided to go to a club and show off her new look.

She no longer wondered if there was any correlation to eating chocolate, that is gaining weight, and having the attention of men.

They swamped her. Yes, she was dressed cute and slightly sexy, but it wasn't that different an outfit from others she had worn. Yes, she was playful and pleasant to be around, but wasn't she always?

"It has to be the weight," she said the next morning in the break room.

"What weight?" asked Matt, looking her over. "You look great, like always."

Jess smiled. "Oh, you sweet heart. Thank you, but I've lost weight."

"Jess, you're always ultra thin," Matt replied.

Jess blew him a kiss.

Abby laughed. "It's my fault. I was teasing her about chocolate."

"It got me thinking. I'm attractive, fun, pleasant, right? So, where are all the men?"

"Excuse me?" asked Becker, just strolling in.

Jess blushed. "Nothing, Captain."

He raised his eyebrow.

''Apparently," said Connor, "Jess went to a club with her new sleek physique, and men hovered around her like she was honey and they were bees."

Jess blushed. "I didn't put it exactly like that."

"Did any of them hurt you?" asked Becker.

She laughed. "No, Becker. They were...mostly gentlemanly. I'm so confused though, what was wrong with me before?"

"Nothing," said Abby.

Becker continued to look confused. "Why do you want a bunch of men pawing at you?"

"I don't. However," she said, glaring at him, "Some attention is nice."

She turned and walked out.

"I don't understand women," said Becker.

Jess was grumpy, it had been nearly a week with no chocolate. She was annoyed with the stares she was getting from guys.

"What's with males?"

"Excuse me?"

"Becker, I'm a few pounds lighter, and suddenly, guys look and drool."

"Jess, it's in your head."

"What! You don't find me attractive?"

Becker laughed. "For the love of God, have some chocolate, please."

"No."

"You don't need to deprive yourself of chocolate."

Jess glared.

"You're gorgeous," he said.

She blushed.

"You've always been gorgeous."

She smiled.

"You've always been stared at and drooled over. You just never cared or noticed before."

She blushed. "Thank you," she said.

"Do me a favor?"

She nodded, and he handed her a chocolate bar. She laughed, and daintily took a piece. Than another. Than she finished the bar, and started in on the huge pile on her desk.

"Oh well, who needs men?"

Becker chuckled. "You're much more pleasant on chocolate."

She nodded.

"And, I did not have an ulterior motive."

"Of course not."

Becker chuckled. "I'm not an expert, but I'd say you can have chocolate and...uh..."

"Men?" she finished for him.

"Yeah."

She shrugged.

The next day, Jess found flowers on the ADD, with a card: _"Will you go out with me? Becker."_

She squealed.

"Is that a yes?" asked Becker, behind her.

She nodded, and jumped into his arms.

He laughed. "Oh, by the way," he said, pulling out a chocolate bar.

She saw it had a note attached. _"See, told you so."_

She smiled, and nodded.

He laughed, and bent down.

Jess nearly fainted. Becker was going to kiss her.

Becker was kissing her!

And she didn't even have to give up chocolate.

The End

Note: Two more 'options,' that is different directions for theme, follow


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chocolate or Men 2nd Option

Prompt: Deinonychus_1 prompted: Jess, the eternal question-chocolate or men.

Author's Note: Another direction for the prompt. Not directly related to the first Chocolate or Men

1228 Words

Chocolate or Men 2nd Option

"I do not need a stress monitor."

"Clearly, Miss Parker, you do."

"I just get a bit excited, that's all."

"The doctors want to make certain. This is a very stressful job, you know."

"I know, Lester, but I'm fine."

"Let's allow the stress monitor to determine that, shall we?"

Jess sat at the ADD. "Stupid," she mumbled, "Two incursions, three injuries, and a probable civilian death, and the monitor doesn't beep once. I'm fine."

"That's great, Jess," said Abby, sitting beside all the team, except Becker.

He strolled in now. "What's great?"

Jess looked up to see that fit body, tight shirt, and gorgeous hair.

The monitor beeped.

Jess turned red, and the others laughed.

"Jessica? The monitor, do you need to see a medic?" he asked in alarm.

"No. I'm fine. It's just a malfunction."

"Still, we should be sure."

More snickers and laughter, drew his attention. "I don't see the humor in Jess possibly having a heart attack."

Abby laughed. "She's not. She's just...pleased to see you."

"Abby!" screamed Jess.

Becker blushed and chuckled. "Oh."

"Everyone, out of Ops, now!" yelled the field coordinator.

"Yes, ma'am," said Connor, saluting.

"Sorry. Just teasing," said Abby.

Matt and Emily left without commenting.

Jess deliberately avoided looking at Becker.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked.

She smiled, and risked a glance at him. "Yes, thank you."

He nodded, and smiled back. He started to leave, then turned back. "Forgot," he said, giving her a chocolate bar.

She smiled brightly, and reached to take it.

And the monitor went off again.

"Darn!"

Becker smiled. "I better leave, so you can have some peace and quiet."

She nodded, her cheeks pink.

Jess had to wear the monitor for 24 hours. At lunch she got chocolate cake. The monitor beeped. She had a choco mocha hot drink early in the afternoon. The monitor beeped. Then she ate some of her chocolate stash. The monitor beeped.

She got a glimpse of shirtless Becker on her screens. The monitor beeped. She walked behind Becker, enjoying the view, and the monitor beeped. He turned and smiled. She could have died from embarrassment. She brushed up against him accidentally, when he returned a black box. The monitor beeped.

She sighed. It was going to be a long 24 hours.

After work, she stopped for a drink with the team. Becker brought her drink, and she caught a whiff of his after shave.

Beep.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I should have stayed home away from chocolate and...things. I'm so mortified."

Becker laughed. "Don't be. I should be mortified. I cause you stress, apparently."

She chuckled, and said, "No. Never. I'm just..."

"Excited to see me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Remind me to kill you later, Abby."

The blonde smiled. "Will do."

Becker smiled. "Oh, I happened to pick these up," he said, handing her several large chocolate bars. "But maybe I shouldn't give them to you if..."

"Give them to me! Give them to me!" she cried, making Becker laugh. Jess smiled, as she unwrapped the bar. The stress seemed forgotten when she smelled the chocolate. "Becker, you are too good to me."

He shrugged. "I like seeing you smile."

"Aw," said the others.

Becker didn't seem to notice.

Neither did Jess. She smiled for him. "Thank you," she said, putting the chocolate in her mouth. "So good."

Monitor beeped.

"Oh no!" she cried, covering her face in her hands.

Becker chuckled. "Sorry, Jess."

Emily and the others laughed. "I am curious, Jess. Which operates the device more: Becker or chocolate?"

"Emily!" Jess screamed, as the others laughed. Becker blushed.

"I think it's chocolate," said Abby, as the monitor kept going off while Jess ate.

Becker reached up and wiped some chocolate off her face.

The monitor beeped.

"Nope. It's Becker, definitely," said Connor.

Jess shot them all glares. Becker was a nice shade of light red.

Then a waiter, quite cute and fit, came to the table. He took their orders, and left.

The beeper went off.

Becker stared at her. "Jess!"

"I...I...It's not me! Blame this darn thing!"

"He was not unattractive," said Emily.

"No, he was cute," said Abby.

"Do you fancy him?" asked Becker.

"No! I wasn't...the thing just went off!" cried Jess.

They laughed.

"So, I guess it's any fit bloke," said Matt.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"It's interesting, though," said Becker. "The monitor doesn't seem to go off for Connor or Matt."

"Please, let's change the subject," said Jess.

"She knows we're taken," said Connor.

"I'm taking this thing off."

"Jess, no," said Abby. "You need to wear it."

"Yeah," said Becker, "Just to make sure you're really alright. They'll stop teasing you. I promise."

Matt and the others exchanged glances and smirks.

They stopped teasing, just as Becker had promised. They had drinks and chatted. Finally, they all left, until Becker and Jess were left.

"You don't have to leave too?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving you alone. l I'm not convinced that the monitor's beeping isn't cause for alarm. No pun intended."

She smiled. "I promise, I am fine. The monitor goes off because...I'm high strung. Thank you for your concern, though."

He smiled fondly at her. "Always."

She smiled back. "As long as we're here, I'm ordering dessert, want to share?"

"Sure."

The same fit waiter came by, and Becker raised his eyebrow. This time, though, the monitor was quiet. Jess sighed with relief. Soon, they had dessert.

"Chocolate cake? Seriously, Jess, if you don't want the monitor going off..."

"I'll take the risk, Becker. I need this."

She took a bite of the rich, fudge-y cake, and moaned. "Oh, that's definitely worth the..."

Beep!

Becker chuckled as the alarm continued to beep, but Jess ignored it. "Maybe the alarm really is triggered by chocolate and ….things. I hope so. I hate the idea of you being ill."

She smiled. "Promise. It's just the chocolate." She took another bite. "Oh my...it is gooood."

He laughed. The monitor was beeping this whole time.

"Oh well," she said with a shrug, as the beeping went on, ""I guess chocolate wins," she said.

It finally stopped.

Becker smirked. "You know, I hate to lose," he said.

"Becker..."

He leaned over, and blew in her ear.

Beep!

She giggled, blushing. He smiled, gently rubbing her hand.

Beep!

"Becker, you're cheating."

"Oh...yeah," he said, finally kissing her, slowly.

Beep! Beep! Beep-beep!

The alarm kept blaring for a solid five minutes after the kiss.

"I guess I win."

She giggled.

"I guess you do," she said. "I'm starting to like the sound, actually."

The next day, Jess was in medical. "I'm alarmed, Miss Parker, the stress alarm was very active."

"Tell me about it," she whined.

"Well, you need to avoid those situations."

"Oh, no. I refuse."

"Miss Parker, the point of a stress test is to identify stressors and cut them out of your life."

"Forget it, I'd rather die than give up chocolate and …..a certain person."

The medic laughed. "Chocolate and a ….person, huh?"

"I told you. I'm just excitable."

He shook his head, chuckling. "Well, your other results are fantastic, so I guess you can keep your chocolate, and this...person."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said, leaving, "Oh, and give my regards to Captain Becker."

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Chocolate or Men 3rd Option

Rating: T for innuendos

Characters: Jess, Abby, Emily

Prompt: Deinonychus_1 prompted: Jess, the eternal question-chocolate or men.

Author's Note: Another direction for the prompt. Not directly related to the first or second Chocolate or Men. For this one, B/J are a couple.

375 Words

Chocolate or Men, Third Option

"You appear to be very happy," said Emily.

"I am," said Jess.

"Really," said Abby. "You're glowing."

Jess blushed. "I've been very...satisfied, lately." She giggled.

Abby's mouth dropped open, and Emily smiled.

"Who?" asked Abby.

"I won't kiss and tell."

"Fine, leave the kissing out."

"Abby!" Jess cried, giggling and blushing. "Who do you think?"

The other two ladies smiled, and said, in unison, "Becker."

"Finally," said Abby.

"Yes, we suspected, but I am pleased you are finally together,' said Emily.

"And happy," said Abby, winking.

Jess giggled. "I am. Thank you."

"So, how often are you two..."

"Abby!" cried Jess again. "A lot," she answered, giggling.

They all giggled. Emily, ever tactful, said, "Do you have occasion to be very happy several times a day?"

Jess didn't say, just turned bright red, and hung her head.

"She does," said Abby.

Jess ran her iced water glass over her face. "Is it hot in here?"

"No," said Abby.

Jess giggled. "Of course, it's not just Becker."

The other two looked aghast.

"Jess," whispered Abby, "You mean, you and someone else?"

"NO!" she cried, in horror. "Abigail!"

Abby looked relieved.

"It is not Abby's fault. You did say that it was not only Becker."

"That's not what I meant! I meant, well, I kind of get a certain...glow when I..."

"Yes?" asked Abby, smiling.

"Do not be shy now, Jess," said Emily. "Spill."

Abby and Jess giggled. "Spill?" asked Abby.

"I have been watching television. It means to divulge one's secrets."

"Thank you, Emily," said Abby, sarcastically. "Right, Jess. Spill."

Jess blushed. "Well, I also get...happy...when I..."

"Come on, tell us!" cried Abby.

"Fine! When I eat chocolate! Happy?"

"No, I knew that," said Abby.

"Indeed, Jess that is not a secret."

"Sorry. I guess I'm not dirty enough for you," said Jess. She began digging in her bag, and squealed. "Oh, that sweet man! Becker left me a surprise box of chocolates in my bag!"

"Awe. Who knew he was so romantic?" asked Abby.

Jess smiled, and began to open the box. She frowned. "Excuse me. These are really fine chocolates. I should eat them...in private."

She ran off to the ladies' room as the women giggled hysterically.

The End


End file.
